LISTON ROJO ONE SHOT
by Esmeralda Lezro
Summary: Un Acontecimiento que cambiara la vida de Rey y Ben para siempre


**LISTON ROJO**

La monja Lanias, familiar de las monjas de Ahch-to, estaba terminando la ceremonia al entrelazar un listón rojo en el dedo corazón de Ben y unir ese mismo listón al dedo corazón de Rey; la Lanias había soñado con este momento, la fuerza se lo había revelado, ahora ella cumplía esa revelación.

—Unan sus manos y entrelácelas. —Ben y Rey así lo hicieron, sintiendo la intensidad de su tacto. No dejaban de mirarse, sus miradas eran ardientes y penetrantes. La monja percibió en la fuerza una ola fervorosa, apasionada, anhelante, suplicante; era el corazón del primer Jedi, que partido por la mitad por fin se volvía a unir. La monja solo pudo decir:

—Ben, ahora puedes besar a tu esposa; Rey.

Ben tomó por sorpresa a Rey, y la cargó, alzándola. Rey solo puedo reír de felicidad, estaban casados. Rey, poco a poco, fue bajando hasta que llegó a la cara de Ben. Se la tocó, y la mirada de Ben fue lo más dulce que había visto. Observar sus ojos fue como detener el tiempo, ella podría vivir así eternamente.

—Te amo, Ben —dijo, llorando de felicidad.

Ben no resistió más, Rey era un imán para él, la besó con imperiosa necesidad de saborear sus labios, la apretó contra su cuerpo, lo había deseado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Y ahora lo único bueno en su vida, estaba justo en sus brazos. Tantos años de sufrimiento eran ahora recompensados.

La monja se había retirado dejando solos a los esposos, pero le dijo antes a Rey, que había una hermosa choza al final del bosque, y le susurró, con tono de advertencia, que esperaba que no le pasara lo mismo que le pasó a la choza de Ahch-To.

Rey se sonrojó. Pero, entonces, empezó a llover de una forma bestial. Los ahora esposos corrieron en dirección de la choza, aunque era más fácil entrar al templo. Pero esto no les pareció correcto.

Ben quiso proteger de la lluvia a Rey con su capa, sin embrago, esta la rechazó quería sentir la lluvia en su piel. Ben tocó su brazo bañado, lo acarició, la observó con una mirada de amante desesperado y, simplemente, la volvió a besar.

—Ben, a este paso no vamos a llegar a la choza —dijo Rey

—Es verdad —se rio—, pero qué más da, yo podría vivir besándote siempre en donde sea y cuando sea.

Ambos, entonces, disfrutaron mojándose con la lluvia, llegando así a la choza, empapados. Había fuego en esta. Al entrar Rey recordó cuando tocó las manos de Ben y cómo la conexión fue tan cruda entre ellos, como deseó verlo y tocarlo. En aquellos instantes estaban ahí, en un lugar similar. Su corazón se comprimió y sus manos sudaron. Ben se quitó su capa y notó que había ropa en color gris, estaba a punto de quitarse su chaqueta cuando Rey se acercó a él.

—No, por favor, no te la quites —dijo Rey negando con la cabeza y Ben se sorprendió

—Ben, esto me lo debes —dijo Rey con sonrisa pícara. Los ojos de Ben se abrieron más de lo extrañado que estaba, dejando entreabiertos sus sensuales labios. Rey no pudo apartar la mirada de aquellos labios, ya conocía su sabor, pero quería más y más hasta sangrar de tanto besarlos. Ben la tomó con sus enormes manos, con salvaje pasión, y la tumbó en el suelo, pues ya no soportó más. No le importó nada en ese momento. Entonces, Rey, desveló su intención y ser ella quien le quitara la chaqueta, dejando su torso al descubierto, deslizando sus dedos por sus pectorales, deseaba besarlo, tocarlo, sentirlo.

Estaban ahí respirando el mismo aire. Ben la besó con toda efusión y le dio después:

—Entonces era eso quitarme la chaqueta —Rey rio al oír eso.

—Tú no fuiste justo al mostrarte sin camisa y en todo tu esplendor, no estando preparada para eso.

—Pagarás por esto, Rey —dijo mientas Ben la desvestía. A cada prenda que le quitaba, un beso suavemente feroz dejaba a Rey al borde de la locura.

—Sí, hazme pagar, no dejes deuda —jadeó Rey por la excitación que estaba teniendo. Su pecho subía y bajaba; Ben estaba igual o peor, sus cuerpos ardían como un volcán en erupción sin poder apagar.

—Rey, te amo, eres mía, solo mía. ¿Estás lista? —dijo Ben.

Se miraron a los ojos, preparados ambos para entregarse sin reservas, con todo el amor y la devoción eterna que podía existir.

—Hazlo… —dijo Rey. Ben la volvió a besar, respirando su mismo aire, embistiéndola una y otra vez, sintiendo su corazón. Ambos explotaron en su primer orgasmo; Ben fue de Rey y Rey de Ben, para siempre.

Quedaron dormidos después de su noche de bodas, obvio después de la fuerte intensidad de esta. Pero siendo de madrugada, Rey se levantó y salió de la choza, tras observar a su esposo. Ben era perfecto aun cuando estaba dormido, parecía un ángel . Ella se envolvió en una sábana, salió al bosque y pudo contemplar las estrellas, sentir la frescura de la noche, suspirar y agradecer por todo lo que estaba viviendo.

Ben no tardó nada en darse cuenta de que ella ya no dormía su lado y también salió.

—¿Qué haces, amor? —dijo él.

—Agradezco a la Fuerza el estar contigo y ser tu esposa. —Ben sonrió con una dulzura que Rey no había visto en él hasta ese momento, y fue tan particular que la derritió.

—Yo soy el que debería agradecer por ser tu esposo. —Ben la besó en la frente, la abrazó y continuó hablando:

—Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante, Rey

—Sí, Ben, una galaxia que salvar —dijo Rey, casi suspirando.

—No me refería a eso, Rey —dijo Ben, sorprendido. Rey se estremeció y desconcertó pues temió algo peor.

—¿Entonces a qué te refieres? —preguntó con Rey con recelo.

—¡A todos los hijos que vamos a tener! —dijo riendo Ben. Rey abrió la boca, impresionada

—Pero ¡Ben! —Este la abrazó y besó en la frente. Tomó su mandíbula, besándola dulcemente.

—No es broma lo de los hijos, ¿eh? Y sí es verdad; vamos a salvar la Galaxia, amor, los dos juntos —dicho esto, tomo la mano de Rey y la besó, volviendo a rodear a su esposa, quedando abrazados viendo las estrellas.


End file.
